ParentLock
by SincerelyCarmillaKarnstein
Summary: Sherlock wants to start a life with John. This is based off of a Roleplay I did with someone years ago. I wrote Sherlock. Alas, I lost contact with my RP Partner. They get credit, of course.


Sherlock looked in the mirror and made sure his clothes were on perfectly.

He was fiddling with a small black box in his right hand.

Tonight, he was about to do something that was ridiculous to him.

But he had done plenty of research on proposing and marriage.

He was wearing a white button down shirt and black dress pants.

He then sat down on the sofa and placed the small box in his pocket.

John heard the familiar creak of the sofa and walked from the kitchen where he was making tea, and into the living room.

The sight of Sherlock sitting so rigidly, so nervously on the sofa worried John. He took a few steps toward Sherlock, "Are you okay?"

Sherlock had to calm his mind, but he could imagine so many different scenarios of how to propose running through his mind.

He wanted to make sure that everything would be perfect and as original as possible.

"John, sit down next to me, please." Sherlock said.

John walked the rest of the way towards Sherlock and sat down next to him.

Thinking of all of the possible directions this could go, not thinking of one actually possible one.

"Yes?"

Sherlock looked up at him, "You and I have been together for a long time. I've always considered you my only friend and partner."

He paused for a moment, "Although you know that I necessarily didn't need a flatmate, having you as mine was and has been exceptional."

He stood up from the sofa and got down on one knee in front of him.

"I'm not a man who can express my feelings very well, so bear with me."

He took out the black box, "I don't want another flatmate, but you, John. You're the one who gives me a purpose in life besides the work and cases.

Every day that I wake up and we're on a case, the only person I want by my side is you.

So John, will you permanently stay by my side and solve cases with me, even after we're old?"

John paused for a moment. Taken aback for a moment. He always knew that Sherlock loved him, but only as a friend, and now he know it was always so much more than that. Sherlock loved him as much as John loves Sherlock.

John felt as though all the blood from his body had suddenly moved to his face. "Y-Yes, yes Sherlock."

His small smile he had before was now widening uncontrollably. John was now smiling so much it hurt.

Suddenly, he was on his knees in front of Sherlock, holding his waist and pressing his lips to the tall man's.

Sherlock kissed his John and chuckled a little, "John, it isn't properly official until I put it on your finger."

"Oh" John whispered, mostly to himself but obviously Sherlock had heard it. He held up his slightly shaking left hand and let Sherlock slide the ring onto his finger.

Sherlock kissed John's finger with the ring on it and smiled at him.

"I don't know anything about weddings as you know, but I'll learn everything needed for you.

I'll be more than happy to pay for all of the expenses, or somehow persuade Mycroft to help."

Sherlock grinned.

Sherlock straightened his bow tie and he waited outside the doors before he heard the traditional music for a wedding.

He saw the doors open and he walked down the aisle in step to the music.

He did his best to not let it bother him that he was the "bride" because he was going to marry the love of his life.

His John was going to become his husband in a short while.

After all, he told everyone he was married to his work.

John stood at the altar nervously waiting for the traditional wedding music to start.

When it did, he instantly looked from his fidgeting feet to the door on the other side of the beautifully decorated room.

John couldn't fathom how handsome Sherlock was, or how, in a few moments, he would be married to said handsome man.

Sherlock finally stopped next to John and looked at him for the first time in a new way. He was so close to becoming John's husband and he was trying to wrap his mind around this fact. He began to slowly delete John under his friend category and transferred it to the husband list.

The priest that was in front of them had begun speaking and Sherlock began to face John. It was unusual for him to smile, but he felt his lips move on their own.

"I, Sherlock, take you, John Hamish Watson, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

He paused for a moment, "Lastly, I vow to let you and only you help me with my experiments."

John couldn't help but to stare into Sherlock's beautiful blue-green eyes and smile the biggest smile.

"I, John Hamish Watson, take you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

John then took Sherlock's hand, and slid his ring onto his ring finger. He let Sherlock do the same.

Sherlock leaned forward, kissed John Hamish Watson, and smirked at him.

He whispered quietly as both of them walked down the aisle together, "John, isn't it about time we test out an experiment on whether the bed can handle both of our weight?"


End file.
